Morgan Jones (Serial TV)/(Fear The Walking Dead)
Morgan Jones - jeden z ocalałych z apokalipsy występujący w serialu The Walking Dead. Mąż Jenny i ojciec Duana. Podczas podróży do obozu uchodźców jego żona zostaje zakażona wirusem, więc Morgan z rodziną zatrzymuje się w King County. Jenny umiera i przemienia się w zombie. Morgan z synem pogrążeni w żałobie pozostają w mieście ukrywając się w jednym z opuszczonych domów. Podczas przeszukiwania okolicy mężczyzna napotyka Ricka i ratuje mu życie, a następnie opowiada mu co się wydarzyło gdy szeryf był w śpiączce. Wygląd Charakter Osobowość Morgana jest dość złożona, przez przeżycia, których doznał w po apokaliptycznym świecie. Morgan jest inteligentnym, opiekuńczym i nieustraszonym człowiekiem, który przed wybuchem epidemii był kochającym rodzinę ojcem, lecz przeżycia, przez które był zmuszony przejść dały mu się we znaki. W pewnym momencie swej podróży trafia na mężczyznę o imieniu Eastmen, dzięki któremu zmienia swojej podejście do świata oraz otaczających go istot. Wmawia sobie że każde życie jest warte i że nie należy zabijać już innych ludzi, nawet gdy stanowią oni zagrożenie. Umiejętności W sezonie trzecim, gdy Rick wraca do swojego rodzinnego miasta, po pozostawioną na komisariacie policji broń, niezbędną mu do walki z Gubernatorem, możemy dostrzec pułapki stworzone przez Morgana, co może świadczyć, iż ma on umiejętności manualne i że w przeszłości mógł być on kimś w rodzaju inżyniera. Po apokalipsie Morgan był pierwszą osobą, którą Rick spotkał po ucieczce ze szpitala. Wyjaśnił mu obecną sytuację i przekazał podstawową wiedzę na temat szwendaczy, oraz udzielił schronienia w postaci własnego domu. Mężczyźni rozstali się, gdy Rick wyruszył na poszukiwanie żony i syna do Atlanty. Jak się później okazało, Morgan bardzo źle zniósł śmierć swojego syna. Za jego sprawą cała ulica usiana była pułapkami na szwendaczy. Gdy Rick przedzierał się tamtędy wraz z Carlem, Morgan zachował się agresywnie, a w efekcie został postrzelony przez Carla. Rick opatrzył mężczyznę, jednak ten po odzyskaniu przytomności wciąż wykazywał się agresją i w pierwszej chwili nie poznał starego kompana. Sezon 1: Days Gone Bye]]: Kiedy Rick spaceruje wzdłuż osiedla domków Duane]] wraz z Morganem uderzają go szpadlem w głowę sądząc że ten jest zombie.Gdy Rick z szoku szepcze coś do nich ci orientują się że nie jest on jednym ze sztywnych i zabierają go do swojego zabarykadowanego domu by go obejrzeć. Gdy Rick odzyskuje przytomność ten sprawdza jego ranę szczęśliwie stwierdza że nie jest to ugryzienie i razem zaczynają rozmowę.Morgan opowiada o systemie zarażeń i opowiada że jedno ugryzienie oznacza koniec mówi również że na samym początku objawy są nikłe ale potem zarażony zaczyna dygać pocić się ostatnią fazą jest gorączka która zabija,gdy to ustaje człowiek umiera a potem powstaje jako zombie.Morgan mówi również że rząd nakazał zbieranie ludzi z dużych miast typu Atlanta Więc Rick myśli o udaniu się tam w celu znalezienia swojego syna o imieniu Carl Grimes (Serial TV) i swojej żony Lori Grimes (Serial TV). Wtedy Rick wpada na pomysł do udania się z Morganem do King County Sheriff's Department w celu znalezienia zapasów. Morgan się zgadza. Po zabraniu potrzebnych rzeczy Rick prosi Morgana o dołączenie do niego podczas wyprawy ten się nie zgadza i mówi że dołączy do niego za kilka dni gdyż spróbuje nauczyć Duenea jak strzelać z broni,Rick daje mu krótkofalówkę i mówi że będzie do niego dzwonił każdego dnia. Morgan udaje się do domu wraz synem i mówi mu żeby poczytał komiksy czy coś i udaje się na górę by załatwić coś co należało zrobić od dawna wyciąga zdjęcie swojej żony i strzela do kilku zombie na ulicy by przyciągnąć również i ją po kilku strzałach udaje mu się osiągnąć ten cel. Sezon 3: Clear: Gdy Michonne Rick oraz Carl przechodzą przez miasto celuje do nich Morgan który znajduje się na dachu i strzela na szczęście chybia a następnie zostaje zestrzelony przez Carla gdy spada widać że ma przyodzianą zbroje przez co nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń.Morgan wraz z Rickiem udają się do zabarykadowanego domu w którym dochodzi do bójki między nimi dwoma.Pod koniec jej gdy Morgan się opamiętał żali się Rickowi że ów Rick nie dotrzymał obietnicy dzwonienia do niego przez krótkofalówkę. Rick mówi że robił to. Później Morgan zostaje sam w mieście rozstawiając pułapki. Sezon 5: No Sanctuary: Morgan jest widoczny w zakończeniu odcinka gdy spaceruje w okolicach drzew niedaleko od torów idących od Terminous.Odcinek się kończy gdy stoi obok wyrzeźbionego na drzewie krzyża. Coda: Morgan jest widziany kiedy udaje się przez szkołę w której zatrzymali się mieszkańcy Terminous którzy chcieli i potem odcieli oraz spożyli nogę Boba,następnie Morgan udaje się ścieżką którą wracał ksiądz Gabriel przez co trafia do ów kościołA.Modli się potem uśmiecha i widzi mapę z napisem Nowy świat będzie potrzebował Ricka Grimesa. Conquer: Morgan jest widziany w prologu odcinka gdy pije napój z kubka siedząc na pniu drzewa.Gdy tak sobie siedzi nagle przychodzi jeden z członków wilków i celuje do Morgana z bronią,siada i zaczynają pogawędkę w której to tajemniczy mężczyzna wyjawia że spotyka ocalałych może raz na dwa tygodnie na co Morgan odpowiada że to dość często.Wilk następnie mówi że Ma zamiar zabrać Morganowi wszystko dosłownie wszystko.Morgan mówi że ów wilk może mu zabrać wszystko ale siebie samego nie da,po czym wilk mówi mu aby był spokojny,Morgan potakuje i odskakuje na bok po czym widzi jak jeden z mężczyzn na niego wyskakuje.Rozpoczyna się bójka która kończy się zwycięstwem Morgana który zamyka atakujących go mężczyzn w samochodzie a następnie trąbi przyciągając tym zombie i odchodzi. Gdy Daryl wraz z Aaronem otwierają auto w którym jak podejrzewali są zapasy wyskakują zombie zmuszając ich do odwrotu, naturalnie chowają się w samochodzie na środku placu gdy już mają zamiar wyjść nagle jeden z zombie pada. Morgan pomaga im się wydostać i ci mówią mu że mają miejsce gdzie każdy może zostać schroniony Morgan dziękuje im i mówi że zabłądził i podaje im mapę z nadzieją, że ci pomogą mu się odnaleźć Daryl'a widzi napis Nowy świat będzie potrzebował Ricka Grimesa. Gdy Rick zabija Pet'a strzelając mu w głowę nagle słyszy Rick? Ukazuje się Morgan kończąc tym samym sezon 5 Zabite Ofiary: Jenny Jones Duane Jones (Serial TV) (przypuszczalne) 40 letni mężczyzna 20 letni mężczyzna(Żywy) Eastman Owen (Serial TV)(Zombie Roman Niezliczone ilości zombie oraz ludzi Richard (Serial TV) Zobacz też en:Morgan Jones (TV Series) de:Morgan Jones es:Morgan Jones ru:Морган Джонс (телесериал) fr:Morgan Jones (Série TV) da:Morgan Jones (TV-Serie) pt-br:Morgan Jones ja:ジョーンズ親子 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Mężczyźni